Wedding Bell Fever
by MewLuna
Summary: "Marshall Lee! You're crashing the wedding?" "No, I'm just showing up uninvited." "That's what crashing a wedding is." "Oh. Cool." A bittersweet tale about Fionna's experience with weddings in Aaa. One-shot. R&R!


**Wedding Bell Fever  
><strong>

**By: Luna Mrow**

**Summary: **"Marshall Lee! You're crashing the wedding?" "No, I'm just showing up uninvited." "That's what crashing a wedding is." "Oh. Cool."

**~X~X~X~**

* * *

><p>Fionna was beyond excited. She was going to her first-ever wedding in Aaa! The twelve-year-old couldn't stop bouncing around the tree house. "This is so amazing!" she squealed. "My first wedding! I can't believe it! And just think of all the wedding cake, Cake."<p>

Her older sister/fluffy cat companion/fellow adventurer named Cake released a heavy sigh. "Fi, babes, stop bouncing around. I'm trying to read. And you should eat breakfast, we have a dress rehearsal at 3:00."

Suddenly the human girl stopped bouncing. "Dress rehearsal?" she asked, her voice suddenly taking a new tone.

"Yes, you wear dresses at weddings. Surely you didn't think we would just show up in our everyday clothes."

That was exactly what she thought. "Pff. Of course not," Fionna replied.

Cake knew she was lying. "_Right_."

"But why do we have to wear dresses?"

"It's a wedding."

"What if they're ugly?"

"That's not our problem, it's the bride's decision of what her bridesmaids wear." Cake set down her magazine. "Oh come on girl, don't tell me you're pouting because you have to wear a dress. It's no big deal."

"I'm not pouting," Fionna replied. She crossed her arms and stopped bouncing around, sitting down on the floor in the corner with her back to Cake. Yup, she was definitely pouting.

Cake shook her head. "I'll make you some spaghetti." Spaghetti made everything better.

Fionna made sure Cake had left the room before muttering, "This sucks."

* * *

><p>It was the day of the wedding for Ragdoll Princess and Wildberry Prince. Unfortunately, Ragdoll Princess's idea of 'bridesmaid dresses' were sown together rags with randomly placed buttons. Fionna, Cake, and a handful of other princesses chosen for bridesmaids looked horrible. But, they made Ragdoll Princess look great. "Do we still have to wear this during the reception?" Fionna whispered to Cake.<p>

The cat sighed. "Look, just keep reminding yourself: wedding cake. Wedding cake. WEDDING. CAKE. Just imagine that when you feel like ripping your dress up."

She had a point. "Okay," the girl sighed. "Well I'm going to go get some air."

"Hurry," Cake replied, "the ceremony starts in ten minutes."

Fionna nodded and walked out the door of the women's dressing room and started heading towards the hallway where last minute guests were arriving. There was a small mint bowl on a table with a vase of pretty flowers. Fionna took herself a mint and popped one into her mouth. So far her first wedding has been a bomb. At least when Wildberry Prince picked out his best men tuxedos they looked sharp. Raspberry colored tuxes, nice touch.

"Hey Fi. Looking good for a hobo get-up."

She turned around and saw nothing. Her eyes drifted up and she saw Marshall Lee floating mid-air. He wasn't wearing a raspberry colored tux, he was dressed in some black colored ripped jeans, black sneakers, and a black t-shirt with a tuxedo design on the front. "Marshall Lee! You're crashing the wedding?" Fionna demanded.

"What? No, I'm just showing up uninvited," he answered defensively.

"That's what crashing a wedding is."

"Oh. Cool." The Vampire King flew down to the ground. "So. Who's the happy couple?"

"You're crashing a wedding and you don't know who's getting married?"

He shrugged. "I just hear wedding and I conclude wedding cake. Details aren't important."

Fionna laughed. "You could've at least brought your axe-bass and offer to play some free tunes in return for some cake."

"Nah, I only do that when I have to."

She crossed her arms and scoffed. "You're such a user."

Marshall smirked. "Thank you, madam. And you look like a hobo's handkerchief."

Oooh. That was a tender spot. Fionna stuck her tongue out at the vampire. "Well at least I have an assigned seat at the reception. My name is neatly written on a little gold plaque."

"Psh. You think I care?"

It was the adventuress's turn to smirk. "I know you do."

* * *

><p>The wedding turned out to be fun. Wildberry Prince and Ragdoll Princess said their vows, shared a quick smooch, and then the celebration commenced. There were tasty treats to eat, bubbly ciders to drink, and happy music playing for the bride, groom, and all the guests to dance to. When Ragdoll Princess threw her bouquet for all the bridesmaids, Lumpy Space Prince caught it. Yeah, he didn't know only girl's were supposed to catch it. But, he was also too selfish to give it back to the bride so she could try again.<p>

And, Marshall Lee was escorted out of the building because his name wasn't on the guest list and he didn't fool them either because of how he was dressed. So, Fionna's first wedding was not celebrated with the Vampire King. But he called her a hobo's handkerchief so she wasn't upset. Quite opposite actually, she was smug about it.

* * *

><p>The next wedding happened when Fionna was fourteen. This particular wedding she was not particularly happy about.<p>

It was the Ice Queen's.

"I don't trust this, Cake. She's the Ice Queen! How am I supposed to believe she's abandoned her cougar ways? She lives to chase princes and young men! Now I'm supposed to believe she's marrying a man _who's her own age?_ It's a trick. A trap. It's just like last time she was going to get married, the ring she put on her man is under her spell. THIS JUST ISN'T NATURAL CAKE!"

"Fionna, calm down. For glob's sake, we're in the Ice Queen's home! So chill out girl, please. It shouldn't be too hard, we're in the Ice Kingdom." Cake patted her younger sister's head. The two were celebrating the Ice Queen's bachelor-ette party. They didn't know much about the man the queen was marrying, but they did know his name was Carl. Yes, Carl.

The Ice Queen entered the room with a tray of crystal sweets. "Okay ladies, time to get our party on!" she squealed.

Fionna's eyes went into slits. "So... tell me about your fiance... _Carl_."

Ice Queen set down the tray and jumped on her bed. "Well, he's a businessman of Aaa, and we met while he was floating in a chunk of ice with his fellow business partners. He was very grateful that I set him free and we instantly connected. He said he could handle the finances of my kingdom. And, he says he's my age, but he looks twenty years younger." Ice Queen winked.

Cake gave Fionna a funny look. "You don't think these are the same businessmen we ran into a few years ago, do you?" she whispered. Fionna gulped.

"Why so glum, chums?" Ice Queen asked. "It's time for celebration! Tomorrow I'm officially off the single market and on the married bandwagon!"

"You're sure you're willing to give up a life of chasing dudes, pursuing princes, quitting the cougar life?" the fourteen year old girl asked suspiciously.

"Most definitely. And, I even invited Prince Gumball and all the princes I tried to marry in the past as a sign of god faith."

"Sounds like you're determined to start a new chapter," Cake said. She gave Fionna another look, this one saying, _I told you so._

* * *

><p>This time, Marshall Lee was invited to the wedding... as the musician. Yes, at Fionna's second wedding she attended Marshall was on the job. "Sup Fi," he greeted as she approached him while he was tuning his bass.<p>

Luckily, she wasn't dressed like an ugly ragdoll. She was wearing a beautiful crystal dress that looked great. It felt like she was wearing a fifty-pound ice block (which was as uncomfortable as it sounded) but it looked great. "What are you going to play as they go down the aisle?" she inquired.

"Uh... I was just going to jam. Why?"

"Oh you know, I was just wondering if you were going to play some romance tune."

"Nah. I think I'm going to sing about decapitation of the head." He was totally serious, too.

"Wow, uh, that's interesting," Fionna lied. She turned her head. "Ack! It's Carl! Hide me!"

Marshall lifted his head. "The groom?"

"Yes!" Fionna squeaked. "It's a long story but he used to work for Cake and I when I was twelve and then he turned evil, so we told him to go freeze himself, and it's been a few years, but he might still remember me and I don't want to ruin Ice Queen's big day because I want her cougar days behind her!" she exclaimed all in one breath. Marshall quickly grabbed her by her arm and flung her into him, tucking her inside his tuxedo coat. The adventuress was immediately intoxicated with the smell of peppermint and pizza.

She was about to object when she heard Carl's business-like voice a few feet away. "Are you playing music for our wedding?" Carl asked.

"You bet, sir," Marshall replied. His voice was cool, laid back, husky in his tone. Completely misleading to the fact he had a fourteen-year-old girl stuffed in his tux jacket.

"How much are we paying you?" Carl asked.

"Uh... I'm playing for free, sir."

"Interesting. That means we don't need to add you in our taxes. What's in it for you if you play for free?"

"I'm a vampire-man who loves to indulge in cake, sir."

Carl nodded. Clearly Marshall wasn't business, so he had no interest to talk to him. "One more question, why do you have two pairs of legs? And why does one pair of your legs have high heels on?"

_I'm screwed, _Fionna thought.

"An anomaly of birth, sir," Marshall Lee replied. "Please don't stare. I'm very self-conscious."

Carl coughed. "Right. Of course. Good day then." The groom turned around and left to tend to more final wedding details.

"Is he gone?" Fionna asked, her voice muffled by his dress shirt.

He smirked and opened his tux. "Yeah, he's gone."

"Cool. That was so awesome!" she laughed. "How did you learn how to lie so smoothly like that?"

Marshall was still smirking. "Years of practice," he winked. "Now go on Fi, I've gotta re-tune my amplifier and you should brush your hair or something. I'll see you later at the reception."

She nodded in agreement. "One more thing, why does your shirt smell like pizza?"

He pulled out a slice of pepperoni from his dress shirt and took a bite. "I carry snacks with me. You know, when I'm not lustin' for blood."

* * *

><p>"Hi! This is Fionna, I'm not here right now, please leave a message after the beep, and I'll try to call to call you back when I can. I'm such a tard with these phone-thingys, so if it takes me awhile, don't be mad. Thanks!"<p>

_Beep!_

"Fionna? Baby, it's Cake. It's been three weeks, hun. I know you're upset. But please, don't punish me and make me worry sick about you. You know I love you. We all love you. Please come home. Or please call me and let me know you're safe. I just want to know my sister is safe. I love you, and if you're afraid of coming home because I'll be mad, I won't be, I promise. Goodbye."

_Message sent. _

Cake set down the wooden phone and released a heavy sigh. "She'll be okay," Beemo tried to say. "She's seventeen, she's a strong girl."

The cat nodded solemnly. "That doesn't mean I don't worry about her."

* * *

><p><em>Two Weeks Earlier...<em>

Cake first thought the reason Fionna was so upset was because she hadn't seen Marshall Lee for the past five months. Ever since Fionna turned sixteen she had developed... feelings... for the vampire. Cake wasn't sure if Marshall and Fionna ever started a relationship, if he ever knew of her feelings, if they dated or not. But whatever happened, five months ago Marshall went AWOL and left.

Of course, Fionna tried to make it seem like it was no big deal, but Cake wasn't falling for it. Fionna felt something for Marshall Lee, and he either rejected her outright, or broke her heart. Either way, the cat wanted to rip the vampire apart for hurting her little sister. Fionna was upset he left after the first three or so months, but the past two she had been seeming like she was recovering.

But then something in her snapped. She shut Cake out, she wouldn't say what. In the middle of the night when Cake was asleep, Fionna left with no trace behind. The whole time she was gone her sister put the blame on the Vampire King, swore bloody murder she'd get revenge on him for hurting her sister, hated that damned creature. She thought it was all his fault.

Until she went into Fionna's bedroom, with the intention of washing her pillow case for her. When she lifted up the pillow, something fell out, a white envelope with golden writing. Cake looked at the letter on the floor; she had never seen it before. She hesitated for a moment, wondering why this envelope would be stuffed in her little sister's pillow case. The mystery became too much for her and she bent down and opened the envelope:

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of: _

_Royal Prince Gumball _

_Lady Sugar Queen Marie_

_The royal ceremony will commence the first of the year at 10:00 A.M. For more information, contact Peppermint Butler at the Candy Kingdom._

"Oh Fionna," Cake sighed. She suddenly knew what made her sister snap. Three feelings welled over the cat as she stood there in her sister's bedroom. Anger. Why didn't Prince Gumball mention the wedding during all the visits she made to the Candy Kingdom since the letter? How could she be so stupid, how could she not have figured this out? Regret. She said things about Marshall she should have never said. Fionna's heart must be in a tragic two. Fianlly, confusion. The invitation never gave Peppermint Butler's contact number, just the location. Wouldn't it be easier to call him instead of paying him a visit?

Cake never said another word for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>"And do you, Prince Garret Gumball of the Candy Kingdom take Sugar Queen Marie as your lawfully wedded wife, until death do you part?"<p>

"I do."

"And do you, Sugar Queen Marie of the Sugar Domain take Prince Garret Gumball as your lawfully wedded husband, until death do you part?"

"I do."

Peppermint Butler nodded. "Then," he said as he shifted his eyes to his book. "If anyone has to object, speak now, or forever hold your peace." The wedding guests looked amongst themselves, seeing in the crowd if anyone had objections. Sugar Queen Marie, with her white sugar-coated skin, and her bright blue eyes in her beautiful white gown, stared into her soon-to-be-husband's eyes. Gumball stared into his soon-to-be wife's. There was a sound of a door opening and closing and everyone turned their heads to see the final party guest arrived.

Dressed in a simple blue dress was none other than, Fionna. The teenage girl simply leaned against the doors and gave the smallest nod to say, "Continue."

Peppermint Butler looked back at his book. "I know pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Cake didn't watch the kiss shared between Gumball and Sugar Marie, she instead watched Fionna, her little sister she hadn't seen in a month. Cake never expected Fionna to show up. Her sister stared at the two royals as they sealed their partnership with a kiss. Her face never changed. She looked like a solemn statue.

While everyone went off to the reception party, Fionna stayed put, and Cake cautiously approached her. There were many things the cat wanted to say to her, but she took her time and gave her sister the biggest hug she was capable of giving. "I missed you," Cake sobbed. "I missed you so much."

"I know," Fionna whispered. "I'm so sorry Cake. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know baby, I know."

"Please don't be mad at me."

"No, no, sweetie, I'm not mad at you, I'm just so glad your back."

Fionna buried her head in the fluffy cat's fur. "I didn't mean to run away. I don't know what I was thinking. I never meant to do this."

"It's okay baby. You want to go home? We can go home, I can make us spaghetti, we don't have to be here."

"No," Fionna rejected. "I should give Gumball his congrats. He deserves it."

Cake stared her in the eye. "You don't owe him a thing. You hear me? If he hurt you, you don't-"

"He never hurt me," Fionna interrupted. "He's living his life. There's no need to hold a grudge over him for that. I hurt myself. I never let go of old feelings I had for him. They're gone now. I should congratulate him." She spoke as if she was a drone, programmed to say what she said but didn't have the heart behind it. Something was still wrong.

As she started to walk towards the party, Cake couldn't take it any longer and finally had to ask. "Where is he?"

She didn't need to say the vampire's name. They both knew who she was asking about.

"He's gone," Fionna replied. "And I doubt he's coming back."

* * *

><p><em>~The last words exchanged between the human and the vampire<em>~

"Marshall! Please! Don't do this to me! We can be together, we're great together! I love you, don't you see that? Haven't I proven that? Why won't you be with me?"

He couldn't look at her. He couldn't stand to see the tears that streamed down her face and the desperate gleam in her eyes. "We're not meant to be, Fionna. I'm immortal. I'm not right for you. I've been around longer than you can imagine. I'm dead. Whatever feelings you have for me, you need to forget them. You need to let me go."

"Don't act like I'm the only one who feels something. You love me, Marshall Lee. I don't care if you can't even admit it to yourself, it's true! You love me. Why won't you stay with me? Why won't you be happy with me? Why...? Look at me Marshall! Look at me!"

And he did. His eyes connected with hers and the look in those pitch black orbs were primal. "I'm a monster," he hissed. "I'm a killer of the night. I'm a creature of the damned. I'm the Vampire King. And I do not love a weak and pathetic human like you."

He held her stare, and for the longest moment they glared at each other like two tigers hunting for prey. Fionna then took two steps closer to him, and muttered in her darkest voice, "You're lying. And you're a damn coward. Screw. You." She turned around and left his cave, never returning there again.

Marshall Lee watched her go. "You're right," he whispered. "About everything."

* * *

><p>Fionna's fourth wedding wasn't nearly as heart shattering as her third. Apparently, Lumpy Space Prince's parents got a divorce and after two years decided to re-marry and get back together. Neither Fionna nor Cake were bridesmaids so they could wear their own clothes. They decided to wear matching white gowns and went to Lumpy Space together.<p>

"So, oh my glob, I just wanna say like, thanks to all my friends who's at this wedding, cause otherwise it'd be lame n' stuff. Mom and dad, I love you, but seriously, don't get another divorce. Kay thanks," LSP said to the group.

"Uh, LSP, you're doing a toast for your parents. You need to say something else," Gumball whispered.

"Oh. Right. Uh, whatever yeah, a toast to my parents and stuff," LSP concluded. Everyone clinked their cider and champagne glasses.

Fionna watched as everyone took a sip and decided to be the only one who set down her glass. This wedding had been fun but she needed some air. There was no need for her to tell Cake, the cat was currently talking to her boyfriend Lord Monochromicorn, and would figure out she had stepped outside.

Lumpy Space was so fascinating to look at. Floating land mass, random objects floating through the air, even the residents of the strange place were interesting to stare at. Of course, the now eighteen-year-old was aware it wasn't nice to stare, so she eventually shifted her eyes to her hands that were placed on the balcony railing. She thought about being eighteen. Now she was no longer the only human girl of Aaa, she was the only human woman.

It was an odd thought to her... she was a woman. She never did anything different from now to when she was still considered a girl. She still used the same strawberry scented shampoo. She still wore her same clothes and the same beloved bunny hat. She still ate noodles with a fork so when all the noodles were gone she could drink the broth liquid like a drink.

No, it was somewhere inside her that changed. She knew when she made decisions she made them like an adult would. She saw the world from a different aspect. Something changed inside her during the three weeks she was missing in action. But whatever changed in her allowed her to release Gumball, right? Whatever changed her allowed her to return to Cake and her friends, right? Whatever changed her... still couldn't change her heartbreak. Still couldn't fix the tear he ripped in her heart. One year and six months. One and a half years. That was how long he had been gone.

"Hello, Fionna."

And then like a turn on dime, he was back.

* * *

><p>She doesn't turn to face him. She doesn't want to look at him. There's a part of her that doesn't even want to talk to him, but her anger gets the best of her. "How did you find me?"<p>

"Gumball said he was going to Lumpy Space for a wedding. I figured you'd be here."

His voice hasn't changed at all. It's still deep but boyish as well, a little husky, but most importantly... has no regret laced in it. "How long have you been back?"

"Awhile," he admits, and she can detect shame in his tone. "Almost a month."

That stings. He had been back awhile. They hadn't been reunited for a full minute and he already managed to hurt her... again. "Why are you here?"

"Why do you think?"

"I don't know. I try not to think about you. I try not to have anything to do with you at all."

That stings him. The vampire knew he was in deep. He wanted Fionna to turn around, he wanted to see her face, but he wasn't going to float over her and look at her face either. He knew not to push her. "Will you talk to me?" Marshall Lee asked.

"I'm talking to you now, aren't I?" Fionna retorted. Her voice is like a poisonous dagger. Maybe it's a good thing he can't see her face.

"I know I'm an idiot. I know I screwed up. I know you're mad at me."

"No, Marshall, I'm not mad at you. I was mad at you the first eight months. Then, I decided to let you go. I'm not mad at you. I'm done with you."

He can't take it anymore. He flies over her head and lands in front of her, grabbing her shoulders and fixing his eyes into hers. She's in both shock and a daze to fight him but she'll snap out of it quick, so he talks fast. "You're lying. You're lying to me, just like I lied to you nearly two years ago. I told you I didn't love you, I told you we weren't supposed to be together, I told you that you were a weak and pathetic human. I lied. I freaking lied. The truth is that I didn't want to be with you because I didn't think I was good enough for you. If you really were going to resume a relationship with me you'd be exposed to the evil of my family and the evil within the Night O'sphere. I thought... I was delusional in thinking I was doing the right thing."

Before Fionna can yell at him, which is what she was preparing to do by the way her mouth quirked open, he decided to take his chance. He slammed his mouth against hers and kissed her as hard as he could. He figured this kiss would either prove to her how he felt or screw him over. Either way, he had to at least get one last kiss.

She tried to break his kiss but he wasn't finished, and Marshall Lee grabbed her shoulders as he flew them both in the air, so Fionna had no choice but to grab onto him for support. His arms move to her waist and he hugs her against him as he nips her pink lips. Finally she stops struggling with him, and she gives in and kisses him back. When she does it turns from desperate to passionate and sweet. Then, Fionna has to break it off, because unlike Marshall Lee she has to _breathe_.

And she pants into his neck, her soft breath hitting his bare skin, and he realizes just how freaking stupid he really was. "Fionna, I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I'm so, so, sorry."

Fionna doesn't know what to say, if she's mad or not, but she buries her face in his chest and hugs him tight. "I know."

* * *

><p>Her fifth wedding is by far her most important wedding. She was the maid of honor. Cake was getting married to Lord Monochromicorn.<p>

_Finally._

Gumball graciously allowed the two to get married in his Candy Kingdom, and Peppermint Butler said he'd marry them; he was licensed after all. Fionna and Sugar Queen Marie stood in their bridesmaid's dresses while Cake put on her cute little kitty bride's dress. Fionna finally took the time to get to know Sugar Marie, and she actually liked her. She fit with Gumball well. There was no romantic tension or 'romantic drama bomb' as LSP would say.

"What if my tail fluffs during our vows?" Cake asked, her voice in sheer panic.

"You don't have to worry," Marie assured.

"What if I don't like living at Lord M's house?" the cat asked again.

"You can always live at the tree house with me," Fionna assured.

"What if someone objects at the wedding? WHAT IF SOMEONE OBJECTS?" Cake screamed.

"Then I'll be sure to give them the worst beating of their life," Fionna replied. She meant it, too.

"Come on Cake, I'll go get your veil," Marie said kindly, trying to get the cat's mind off of the stress. Fionna went outside to make sure all the party guests had arrived. Yup. All were there. _Let the party begin, _Fionna thought.

* * *

><p>"I now pronounce you husband-horsey and kitty-wife. You may kiss your kitty-bride."<p>

Everyone clapped and cheered as Cake and Lord Monochromicorn shared a smooch. Fionna stood up in her seat and wiped away one happy tear that managed to escape her. "Oh come on Fi, crying at a wedding? Totally inappropriate."

"It's completely appropriate," Fionna defended. "Plus, at least I can cry. You have a heart of stone, Vampire King."

Marshall chuckled. "I guess that's why I'm with you all the time." All the party guests started to head off to the reception party. Marshall Lee and Fionna remained in their seats, curiously watching the guests as they went. "What kind of cake does this wedding have?" he inquired.

"Tuna-fish salmon flavored."

"You can't be serious."

"It's a wedding for a cat and a horse. Of course I'm serious." Marshall Lee grunted in frustration and disappointment and Fionna grinned slyly to herself. She was totally lying.

* * *

><p>Fionna's sixth and final wedding was the best wedding ever. The bridesmaid dresses were a beautiful midnight blue color with a deep red sash for belts. The wedding was held during the nighttime, at a secret waterfall spot. Only a handful of guests arrived, it was a small wedding, but it was intended to be that way. The cake was a devil's food chocolate layer with butter cream frosting and raspberry filling in the center and red velvet cake on top.<p>

It was Fionna's wedding to Marshall Lee the Vampire King. And it certainly was the best wedding in Aaa, ever.

* * *

><p><em>Nearly six years ago, during the reception party at Ice Queen's wedding...<em>

"Hey Marshall, have you ever considered getting married?" Fionna asked her vampire friend.

She was so cute at her wondering questions. "Nah, marriage isn't for me," he replied. "Why do you ask, Fi? You want to get hitched to the Vampire King?"

He was obviously teasing her and she laughed. "No way! I'm not going to marry you!"

She was obviously serious. Marshall Lee scoffed. "What? Why not? Am I not good enough for you, _human_?" he asked. He had it in his mind everyone wanted to marry him, date him, be with him, etc. He was the flippin' Vampire King.

"Because, you'd have blood flavored cake. That's just gross."

She wouldn't marry him because of the cake. How cute. Marshall laughed and messed Fionna's hair. "Yeah right. If I was ever crazy enough to get married I'd have devil's food chocolate and red velvet on top."

"Ooh! Topped with butter cream frosting too!" Fionna added excitedly. "That'd be an awesome wedding cake."

"Definitely," he agreed.

"If I ever got married, I'd have that kind of cake."

"Me too," Marshall Lee agreed.

Fionna smiled. "Hopefully one day one of us will get married."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

**Wow. My longest one-shot so far. Seriously, sheesh, this only took me two days at most. The power of computer typing, whoo hoo! Anyway, this was meant to serve as practice for bittersweet writing. I hope when I shifted from humor to drama to romance it wasn't too... amateurish? I guess... let me know what you think. It was supposed to be bittersweet but it's Adventure Time too, so it has to be funny. **

**I got inspiration after watching a marathon of Bridezilla's. And I thought, "I wonder what would happen if Fionna and Marshall Lee got hitched?" And I decided it wouldn't do to just write them getting married right-off-the-bat, so I decided a nice back story and lots of awkward wedding moments would suffice. In a way it's A/U without being Alternate Universe. If that makes sense XD **

**...YAY WEDDING CAKE! :D **

**Anyhoo, reviews would be loved and thank you for reading. A slice of Marshall Lee and Fionna's wedding cake to all the viewers! Yay!**

**~Luna**


End file.
